


Little advice.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [9]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ gives Jane some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little advice.

"She's amazing."  
"Sorry?" asks Jane   
"Maura, she's one of kind."  
"Yes she is" smiles Jane  
"How long have you been in love with her."  
"6 and a half...what?" replies Jane  
"Tell me to mind my own business."  
"I'm not...we're just friends."  
"She's the first time I've seen you smile since I met you."

"I don't think that's true." replies Jane

"Let me give you some advice, tell her. Life's too short."

"Not that I'm saying you're right, how would I do that...exactly."

"Just kiss her."

"Kiss her?" replies Jane

"Like Cher said 'If you wanna know...it's in the kiss."

"And what if I kiss her and she...slaps me, say."

"The way she looks at you tells me that will not be her reaction." replies CJ

 

CJ signals to Jane as Maura walks towards them.

 

"Still talking about the American Philatelist Society."

"No." replies Jane

"I guess that means you won't be joining us, Jane." 

"No."

"Yes."

 

Jane and Maura say at the same time.

 

"What?"  replies Jane

"Jane, please come with me." replies Maura

"Why would I do that?"

"It will be more fun with you there."

"You and I have widely different definitions of the word fun."

"Please."

 

Maura puts a hand on Jane's leg.

 

"Ok yea, I guess I'll just stay in the hotel room."

 

The next evening Jane and Maura are at Maura's place.

 

"That seams like a lot of food for two people."

"I thought you're mom was joining us." replies Maura

"Um no, she's working late...sorry."

"Well she can have some when she gets back."

"You we're amazing tonight.'

"That's a lie, but Nina was...did you know she could sing?"

"Not a clue...anyone in particular you were singing that to."

"No." replies Maura

"Not even Kent."

 

Jane takes a swig of her beer.

 

"He clearly likes you."

"He may like me but I don't like him." replies Maura

"Hmm-kay."

"You ok?"

"Yea, why?" replies Jane

 

Maura points to the label of Jane's beer. Which Jane had peeled almost completly off.

 

"You always do that when you're nervous."

"Oh." Jane smiles

"What are you nervous about?"

"Nothing." replies Jane

 

Jane gets up looking through cupboards behind Maura.

Jane stops the cupboard half open and stares at Maura.

 

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh?" replies Jane

 

Maura turns to face Jane wiping her hands on her apron.

 

"Are you sure you're OK?"

 

No answer

 

"Jane."

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips, then pulls away quickly.

 

"I'm so sorry...I guess I must be drunker than I thought."

 

Jane sits back at the counter.

 

"After one beer."

 

Maura picks up Jane's beer and shakes it.

 

"Half a beer."

 

Jane downs the rest of her beer and sighs.

 

"I could borrow some quotes and say you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you or I never believed in love at first sight until I meet you...I'm just going to come out and say Maura..."

"You love me?"

"Oh."

 

Hours later Maura opens the door.

 

"Angela."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really." replies Maura

 

Maura follows Angela to the guest room.

Maura unlocks the door.

 

"There it is...thanks"

"There's some food in the oven if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Me too." replies Maura

"Is Jane here?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"She left hours ago."

 

Maura walks back upstairs.

 

"Who was that?"

"You're mom she forgot her key."

"Is she..."

"She went straight to bed."

"That's a good idea." replies Jane

"You don't have to tell me twice."

 

Maura removes her robe and gets in bed kissing Jane.


End file.
